


That's a Spin on Things

by MuddledClarity



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddledClarity/pseuds/MuddledClarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi was out for the day, and when he came back he found a certain roommate in his work clothes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Spin on Things

"Sion, what are you doing?"

  
Nezumi had walked into the little underground bunker to see Sion wearing his dress. And he was spinning. And singing. Terribly. Sion stopped suddenly and looked down, a blush spreading like wildfire across his cheeks.

  
"Oh. Uhm... Well, I was just bored and, well, uhm..." Nezumi looked at him incredulously, what was the idiot thinking? If someone had busted in here while he was wearing THAT getup, there's no telling what would have happened. Anything that could have happened made Nezumi bristle with anger at the imaginary assailant though.

  
"Take it off, Sion." 

"No." Sion looked at Nezumi with as much fierce defiance as his face could muster, which really only resulted in a smirk from Nezumi. Sion returned to spinning, and Nezumi recognised the tune that Sion was _trying_ to sing as the piece that Nezumi had performed at the theatre last night. 

"You went to the theatre again?!"

"I like watching you there!"

"TAKE OFF THE DRESS." 

"No!" Sion immediately stopped spinning and took off running for the bookshelves, making Nezumi chase after him. If this even had a chance to work any other time Sion would have attempted it, the long dress coupled with the discombobulation of spinning caused him to run full speed into one of the bookshelves and crash to the floor. Nezumi had to stop and laugh because Sion just looked _so damn surprised._

After Nezumi recovered from his little burst of laughter, he extended his hand to pull Sion up. "Are you okay, Your Majesty?"

"I'm fine. I didn't hit the bookcase hard enough to get a concussion or anything." Nezumi didn't release Sion's hand as they walked back into the main part of the room and sat down on the couch. 

"Why didn't you just take the stupid thing off? You could have actually gotten hurt." 

Sion looked down at the floor as he started blushing, and he stumbled over his words a bit. "I liked the way it spun out at the bottom...... and I felt pretty." Nezumi scoffed as he pulled Sion's face around to look at him.

"Trust me, Your Majesty, you don't need a dress to look 'pretty.'"


End file.
